


Festival of Blood

by SakuraAlexia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 31st of October, Halloween’s night and taking advantage of a meeting they had a few days before, the champions had planned to spend what it should have been a scary night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this for Halloween, I wanted to do a picture too but I couldn’t finish it in time *sweatdrops* Anyways I hope you’ll like it.  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
> Robin belongs to me.  
> The Lilac Region (Italy) belongs to me and a friend of mine.

“Man this movie is so boring!” Robin complained from her seat on the couch, lying under Cynthia that apparently was enjoying far too much using her as a pillow.

It was 31st of October, Halloween’s night and taking advantage of a meeting they had a few days before, the champions had planned to spend what it should have been a scary night together. 

They got themselves a few horror movies to watch but none of them has been sufficiently scary for them. They even prepared some nice sweet treats to eat during the night, at least they were good, made by the expert hands of the Lilac Champion with a little help of the Kalos Champion as well.

Lance turned the TV off for the umpteenth time and sighed “What a waste of money these were” he glanced to the pile of DVD cases on the table.

“What do we do then? It’s not even midnight yet” Diantha asked getting up and putting back the movie CD back in its proper case.

“No idea, but we could at least finish these” Alder took one of the pumpkin shaped sweets and ate it.

“We don’t want to waste our ladies’ efforts” Steven took one as well and offering the remaining ones to his friends.

“We could take a walk around, we have nothing to do after all” Robin munched on her cookie.

“Don’t stain my hair with your crumbs!” Cynthia complained as she removed the crumbs from her hair.

“Then get off me!” Robin replied.

“Nope, you’re so comfy” the Sinnoh Champion leaned back into Robin’s chest and she groaned in disapproval but she resigned to be Cynthia’s pillow once more.

“I think I prefer those old times when I was flat as a board right now” 

“I don’t know Robin… you look good like this” Alder laughed earning himself a glare from the other Champions, Diantha painfully pulled his ear as well. 

“I suggest we get going” the Kalos Champion proposed sounding a bit pissed at Alder for his behavior.

“Aww man I was enjoying myself here” the blonde complained once more, her childhood friend made a really soft pillow.

“I disagree” the brunette held out her hand to emphasize her point.

They got up, some more reluctantly than others, and got properly dressed, October was cold, and even more in Sinnoh. Since it was Halloween’s night they dressed up in dark colors.

“For once Lance will have a reason to wear a cape” Robin snickered, she loved teasing the dragon master so much.

“Look at yourself for once” he growled at her, she was just wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of a leather pants, not exactly fitting for these temperatures.

“Oh please” she rolled her eyes “I’m from Celestic, it was way colder, right Cyn?”

“Indeed it was, so me and Robin aren’t really fazed by the cold air”

That was undoubtedly true as when they stepped outside they didn’t shiver at all, unlike their fellow colleagues, however Cynthia was wearing a coat like she usually did.

“Isn’t there a forest nearby? We could take a walk there to make things more scary” Steven offered.

“It’s not like we can go and ask trick or treat anyways, we’re way too old for that” Diantha glanced at a group of masked kids that were running around with their bags and baskets full of sweets.

“Eterna Forest it is then” Robin shrugged.

“Isn’t it a bit dangerous at night?” Cynthia asked.

“Nah, we know the place, it won’t change because it’s night” the brunette waved her hand dismissively.

The group entered the forest, the trees were so tall and cluttered that the sky disappeared from their vision, making it much harder to see where they were going as the Moon’s light wasn’t shining on them anymore.

“I can’t see anything…” Lance squinted his eyes.

“Any ideas?” Cynthia asked.

“Do we have any fire types or any other Pokemon that can make some light with us?”

“I have Chandelure with me” Alder answered.

“And I have Infernape, also Ampharos can make some light too” Robin replied as well.

Before they could release their Pokemon they heard Steven’s scream somewhere nearby.

“Steven what’s wrong? Where are you?” Cynthia yelled pretty concerned.

“Quick guys we need you” Robin quickly released her two Pokemon, Infernape’s flames instantly lightened up the environment “Ampharos we need more light” Robin urged and her Pokemon obliged making her red orbs shine.

“Good idea” Alder released Chandelure as well, the purple flames added to the red hue emanated from Robin’s Pokemon made the forest even more sinister than how it already was.

“Steven where are you?” Diantha called out but she got no response.

“Let’s take a look around” Alder offered and everyone agreed.

They further advanced in the forest, the only sounds they heard, besides their calls, were just the rustling leaves under their feet and Murkrows that were cawing loudly.

Suddenly Ampharos took off on her own “She must have seen something” Robin stated as she followed the Light Pokemon, tailed by the other Champions and Pokemon.

Ampharos pointed to a person that was lying on the ground, it was Steven! And he was bleeding from his neck!

“Oh Arceus…” Cynthia gasped, she paled suddenly feeling sick, she felt weak in her knees and hastily grasped Robin’s arm, the brunette held her closely, her eyes unable to look away from the Hoenn Champion.

“Steven!” Lance crouched beside him to check his state, the silver haired man didn’t move when he nudged him lightly.

“How is he?” Alder dared to ask while he held Diantha against his chest, the girl seemed ready to burst in tears at any second.

“I don’t know…” the red haired man answered but his doubts were cleared when the injured man grabbed his arm, holding it tightly, too tightly for a man like Steven.

“Steven!” the others sighed in relief. “You made us worried man, what happened to you?” Lance questioned concerned, but his concern quickly turned into worry and then into terror as Steven’s eyes stared at him, they were glassy and red!

The Hoenn Champion dragged Lance down, he had too much strength, there was no way that he could do that, the red haired master was too heavy for him. The other leaders watched, unsure of what to do.

“You’re scaring me, what…” his words turned into a scream as Steven bit his neck.

“Lance!” Robin yelled, taking the initiative and approaching them, Cynthia still wrapped around her arm.

She didn’t like what she saw, not at all! Lance… his eyes were redder than usual and he was growing what they looked like… fangs?

Suddenly everything seemed to click in place, Steven’s injury on his neck, him biting Lance, and Lance growing fangs… Steven was bitten by a vampire and was turned into one himself, that’s why he screamed like that… and now he was trying to turn them too! And Lance was his first victim.

“Guys… we might want to get away from here” Robin backed away, and when she did it was never a good sign.

Steven let Lance go and he slumped forward, only to get up moments later grinning evilly showing his newly acquired fangs.

Alder gulped “So they’re…” his voice was trembling, he was the oldest but he has never seen anything like this in his life.

“They’re vampires…” Robin finished, she and Alder were the only ones that were still able to reason a bit, unlike the two remaining Champions that were shaking like leaves, both still clinging to them.

Lance lunged forward trying to grab one of the Sinnoh natives but Robin was quicker and stepped back, out of his reach, holding Cynthia in her arms. Infernape punched the dragon master to protect his trainer, Ampharos got in a battle stance too.

Too distracted by Lance’s behavior Alder didn’t notice Steven as he snatched Diantha from his arms, she screamed and trashed in his arm, desperately trying to get free but no avail.

The Hoenn Champion held out the Kalos Champion like a trophy to Lance, who wasted no time and sunk his teeth in her neck. Steven held her as she blacked out for a few moments.

When he was sure that Diantha regained her senses Steven let her go, he and Lance returned their focus to the Sinnoh natives yet again, leaving Alder to the newly acquired ally.

“What do we do now?” Robin asked sounding panicked, three of their friends were now vampires!

“I suggest to make a run for it” Alder proposed and the trio wasted no time and ran away, tailed by the three vampires.

Steven dived forward successfully grabbing one of Robin’s leg and making her fall on the ground, she lost her grip on Cynthia and she rolled a few inches from her.

The silver haired man tried to trap Robin under him by pinning her arms but she managed to kick him in the stomach, this made him lose his grip on her, she slid from under him and resumed her run but she froze when she heard a wail, a way too familiar wail. 

While she was dealing with Steven, Lance managed to get Cynthia who didn’t oppose, she was too terrified to do anything, she just let Lance attack her neck.

“No…” Robin whispered as she watched her childhood friend turn as well, the blonde Champion stalked towards her.

Infernape and Ampharos silently watched and their trainer turned to them holding their Pokeballs, she had given up, they knew that Robin would never, ever dare to hurt Cynthia. The two Pokemon returned without questioning anything.

In the meantime the Sinnoh Champion got behind the Champion of Lilac and held her arms behind her back, Robin offered her neck letting her friend pierce it with her fangs, there was nothing else to do at this point.

Cynthia grinned once she successfully managed to turn her friend like her, she licked her lips, Robin tasted good too.

Not too far from there Alder got surrounded by the other three vampires, Steven and Lance were approaching from his sides while Diantha from the front, she looked at him with languid eyes.

He too returned his own Pokemon and let the Kalos Champion do what she had to do, he couldn’t fight one against five.

As hypnotized by something the six Champions walked back toward Eterna, ready to make even more victims.

In the shadows a silent figure grinned.


End file.
